poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Harold Langley
|image=The Inventor Being Introduced To Braniacs.png |spec=Poptropican |gen=Male |island=Game Show Island |ffi=Friend |audio= }} Dr. Harold Langley, also known as The Inventor, is a human scientist on Game Show Island. He created Holmes. Characteristics Appearance Dr. Harold Langley has pale skin and brown hair with a mustache and beard along with a pair of glasses. He also wears a black suit with a grey tie and white lab coat over it. Storyline Dr. Harold Langley invented Holmes to show the world the true ability of our creations. He entered Holmes in a game show called "Braniacs!"(which you later must complete in) and won first place. However, Holmes turned evil and created an army of robots to take part in game shows everywhere. Dr. Langley was forced to hide away when he won the Jet Plane, then Holmes made an army of robots. This is his dialogue in the museum. "Hello friends! My name is Dr. Harold Langley. I'm speaking to you today to introduce my proudest achievement, a supercomputer that I've dubbed "Holmes" after the fictional sleuth who was known for his tremendous problem-solving abilities. The Holmes I have created, however, is not a work of fiction! He's absolutely real and capable of astounding thought and processing speed. In his infancy, Holmes delighted in learning new games, Tic Tac Toe being the first that he mastered. To put it simply, Holmes is a genius! He's shown the true potential of our technological creations. In fact, his mind is so human-like, that he amused me by bending the rules a bit in some of the games that we'd play. Though I find it endearing, I'll have to alter the aspect of his programming in the near future. Otherwise, there's the very slight potential that Holmes's personality could become... mischevious! Well, enough about that. Today I'm proud to announce that Holmes will be competing in an upcoming episode of 'Brainiacs!' Although I believe he will prove a worthy competitor, I place little value on whether Holmes wins or loses. My true intention is to use the contest as an exhibition of Holmes's abilities. Working in partnership with Holmes, and computers that were built in his likeness, we humans can look forward to a new age of prosperity." Role on Game Show Island You first see Dr. Langley when you use the heat vision goggles to locate him in the ventilation shafts of Club Nouveau Riche. You then find him by using the battery-powered fan to get up to the storage room of the club. He then tries to stop you by placing numerous obstacles in your way. Once you chase him up to the roof, you reveal yourself to be a genuine human and he tells you his story. He gives you the remote control for his jet which you will use to travel to other places. After you complete all five game shows he will meet you at Main Street where you discover Holmes' hideout. He presents you with a thumbdrive that will revert Holmes to his old self. You must find Holmes and insert the thumbdrive. After you do so he will present you with the Island Medallion. Gallery Harold the robot.JPG|A possible robot Harold in the Poptropica crowd wallpaper... Harold the robot and human.jpg|...with the real Harold next to him. Trivia *A grey-haired Dr. Langley is seen on the Poptropica Contact Us page. This was his first ever appearance on the Poptropica website. *On the Poptropica Crowd Wallpaper, there is a robotic Poptropican that looks similar to him. However, this is not him as evidenced by the fact that he is standing right next to the robot. Category:Game Show Island Characters Category:Game Show Island